


i just wanted to feel pretty

by kb_uwues0325



Series: skz oneshots i thought of while sleep deprived [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Minho, Body Image, Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jisung comforts Minho, Jisung loves Minho a lot, M/M, Minho wears a skirt, Not Beta Read, like a lot, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb_uwues0325/pseuds/kb_uwues0325
Summary: When Minho is scrolling on twitter and sees Stays trending 'Stray Kids in Skirts', he gets curious and tries it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz oneshots i thought of while sleep deprived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	i just wanted to feel pretty

**Author's Note:**

> TW; mentions of body image
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything, and I apologise for that! This fic will contain mentions of body image issues so if you aren't comfortable with that then I suggest not reading (it's not that bad but I thought I should give a warning anyways). I did not read through or edit this so if there's any mistakes pls let me know!
> 
> This is also just me projecting my own thoughts onto Minho because I haven't entirely been in the best mindset lately (I'm ok though). 
> 
> Anyways, pls enjoy!! :D

Promotions had just ended, and all the boys were ecstatic, but exhausted at the same time. All in different states of sleep as they were driven home from their last stage. When they arrived home, they quietly made their ways to bed, too worn out to talk coherently apart from small mumbles or whines of muscle aches.

When Minho finally collapsed into his bed, he pulled his blanket-curtain down to block out the light from the room. He rolled back and forth trying to get comfortable, the tiredness he was feeling just 10 minutes before suddenly gone. Sighing out of frustration he popped his head out from his bed-cave, noticing the current silence and quiet breathing of the other sleeping bodies in the room. He retreated into his bed, pulling out his phone and going to twitter to pass time.

As he scrolled through his feed, he noticed a pattern; many Stays were posting about Stray Kids wearing skirts, posting pictures of outfits they’d like to see each of the members in. At first, he was confused. Both by why Stays wanted to them in those outfits, and by why he himself was getting intrigued as well.

Another 20 minutes later and he realised fell down a rabbit hole, not only that but he had also bought a skirt. A skirt he now remembered he’d have to hide from the other members.

He’d worry about that later, staring at his phone had managed to tire him out.

It had been a week since Minho had bought the skirt, and he had almost forgot about it. Almost. When the doorbell to the apartment rang and Minho went to answer, he realised just how lucky he had been to be at home alone.

He hurried to his shared bedroom and dove onto his bed, ripping open the packaging and taking the skirt out of its protective plastic sleeve. As he spread the skirt out flat on his bed, he took in just how pretty it was compared to the picture he saw online. The skirt was plaid pastel pink and lilac, with pastel lilac buckles on the hip. It was gorgeous, and the preview pictures from the website didn’t do it justice.

He sat on his bed and stared at the piece of clothing for 5 minutes, contemplating. Now that he _had_ the skirt, he was second guessing if he should really wear it. He was scared, he knew no one was home apart from him but that didn’t stop his mind from spiralling.

When he got his courage back, he stood up from the bed and slowly started undressing himself. As he pulled the skirt over his thighs and zipped it up at his waist, he walked in front of the full-body mirror. He took in how the skirt fell over his thick thighs and traced his eyes upwards, falling onto his stomach. The way it slightly fell over the top of skirt, he didn’t know what to feel.

At first, he felt cute, now, he wasn’t so sure. Minho took in his appearance from head to toe, but he couldn’t focus properly. Eyes blurring as tears built up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. His breathing becoming ragged as he tried sucking his stomach in, trying to become as small as possible.

He hated it, he hated feeling like this. He knew Stays and his members loved how he looked, that they didn’t care that he didn’t have a flat stomach or abs. They didn’t care that he had thicker thighs, Stays loved his thighs and he knew the members loved them because they were comfortable to rest on.

Knowing that he was loved didn’t stop his mind from criticizing himself though. From wishing he could change those things about himself.

Minho was so lost in his thoughts and panic that he didn’t notice the sound of the front door opening, or the sound of multiple voices chatting away, or the set of footsteps coming closer to his door.

As Minho heard the door open, he dropped to the floor, curling himself into a ball as much as possible; trying to hide his body from whoever was coming into the room. Jisung came into the room, eyes on his phone while he talked to Felix who was behind the (now closed) door. It took a few seconds before Jisung noticed his hyung on the floor, the position he was in and the scared look on his face made Jisung stop in his tracks. Jisung fell silent while staring at Minho, eyeing at his bare thighs and the pastel fabric.

“Hey Minho-hyung, what are you doing on the ground? Are you ok?” Jisung’s voice was quiet, confusion on his face, not entirely knowing what he was looking at. Minho shrunk in on himself slightly, not knowing how to reply. He stared up at the younger and Jisung saw all the emotions flowing through his eyes. Minho didn’t respond, he couldn’t get his voice to work, too scared of what the younger’s reaction to the situation would be.

“Hyung… I wanna know what’s wrong, can you please stand up?” Jisung held his hand out for the older to take hold of.

Minho let his hand raise and shakily take Jisung’s, getting pulled to his feet. Jisung falls silent again, now properly seeing that Minho is wearing a skirt, eyes racking up and down his frame slowly. Jisung’s eyes lingered on his hyung’s thighs, eyes growing darker in slight hunger. Minho didn’t notice the hunger in the youngers eyes and shied away again, trying to cover himself again with his arms.

“P-Please don’t look at me, I… I don’t know why I wore this.” Minho’s voice was so quiet, Jisung struggled to hear him properly. Jisung let out a small sigh and stepped away from the older, letting go of his hand to go and lock the door.

Once the door was locked, Jisung made his way back to Minho and pulled him to sit down on his bed with him. He noticed straight away how Minho was uncomfortable and tried to cover his stomach with his arms.

“Here use this” Jisung handed Minho the big pink plushie that was resting on the bed, he swiftly placed it into his lap and hugged it to his chest.

“Hyung… you don’t have to tell me, but I would like to know why you’re wearing a skirt… also where did you get it from anyways?” Jisung sat patiently, waiting and hoping Minho would feel comfortable enough with him to say something back.

“I-uh, I bought it a week ago… online. I saw Stays talking on twitter about us and how they thought we’d look good in skirts, I got curious…” Minho replied weakly, refusing to meet eyes. Jisung gave him a smile, happy that Minho was talking to him.

“Why do you look so upset though? Is it because I found you wearing the skirt?”

“N-no it’s not that… I just-uh I don’t look good in it.” Minho looked up, meeting Jisung’s gaze. Jisung looked dumbfounded, hearing that Minho thought he looked bad?! Jisung thought he looked breathtaking!

“Hyung, I-How can you possibly look at yourself right now and think that? You look amazing, stunning, breathtaking!” Minho flushed red at all the compliments, burying his face into the plushie. It felt weird hearing one of the younger members talk about him like that. After a few seconds of silence, Jisung moved towards the older, gently placing his hands on his shoulders. Minho made eye contact with the younger, having a mental conversation, before letting Jisung lay him down on the bed. The younger moved the plushie from where it was still laying across Minho’s lap and started to lean over him, stopping suddenly when he heard Minho’s breath hitch.

“I want to show you just how beautiful I think you are, so can I kiss you?” Jisung’s voice came out in a whisper, steady and full of love. Minho almost forgot how to breathe, holding it in anticipation as he nodded shyly.

“I need verbal consent Min, otherwise I won’t do anything.” Minho didn’t even register the lack of honorifics before he was replying.

“Yes, please Ji… please kiss me.” The reply was also whispered, rushing out as Minho stumbled over his words. Jisung didn’t waste any time after that, bringing himself up to fully hover of Minho before dropping his head down to meet Minho’s in a short but sweet kiss. The kiss didn’t last long, no teeth or tongue, but full of raw affectionate emotion. Minho felt himself about to tear up at that, the feeling so overwhelming, blocking out any negative thoughts that plagued his mind not even 10 minutes before.

“Min, you know we love you right? We always have and we always will. You’re more than your body and you deserve to be looked at for more than just your body.” Jisung continued pressing short but loving kisses to Minho’s mouth after every sentence. Minho getting caught up in the taste and feel of Jisung’s lips on his, trying his hardest to reciprocate the intensity of the kisses.

Jisung let the kisses drag out for longer, no longer chaste as Jisung bit at Minho’s lower lip, causing the older beneath him to gasp. He slowly let his tongue enter Minho’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern before pulling back and repeating the steps again.

The two continued their make out session for another minute or so before Jisung started trailing his lips down to Minho’s neck. Nipping and sucking in some spots, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Minho covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle a whine. Jisung’s lips felt amazing roaming over his neck and chest, the warmth coming from his lips heating up Minho’s skin until he felt like he was being burned from the inside.

Jisung then made his way down to Minho’s stomach, where the top of the skirt started. Minho stiffened slightly at the feeling of Jisung kissing and focusing on his stomach. He was self-conscious, he never showed anyone his stomach if he could avoid it, and now he was letting Jisung get up and personal with it with his lips. It made Minho’s brain dizzy at the thought.

Jisung noticed the sudden stiffness in Minho’s body immediately. He moved one of his hands to intertwine with Minho’s, squeezing it in comfort. Minho relaxed a little at that, clenched muscles releasing as Jisung continued to kiss at Minho’s body.

After every kiss Jisung placed against Minho’s skin, he whispered out loving words of comfort and affection to the older. Whispering sweet nothings into the air for only Minho to hear. This continued until Jisung could feel the older squirming under him with fits of giggles at the tickling sensation, his mind calmed down and face, neck and chest flushed red at the intimacy of their actions.

Jisung made his way back up to Minho’s face both pairs of lips meeting half-way in a bruising kiss. Passion, love and adoration for each other present as they laid in each other’s embrace, cuddling into the sheets. They laid in each other’s arms for several minutes, basking in the warmth of each other’s bodies before Minho sat up. Jisung didn’t say a word as Minho stood up to get changed into sweats and a jumper before unlocking the door and joining him again in bed. He closed the blanket-curtains to engulf them in darkness before snuggling into the youngers neck, placing a small peck before starting to drift off to sleep. As Minho lay sleeping against Jisung’s body, his raked his small fingers through Minho’s soft hair, placing small kisses to his head every so often.

10 minutes later Felix entered the room to let the two know that dinner was ready, only to find them both passed out, body’s entangled and breathing mixing. A small smile on his face as he left the room silently and informed the other members that they wouldn’t be joining them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I took MAJOR inspiration for the look of the look of the skirt from @/fairykyus’ tweet  
> Link Here: https://twitter.com/fairykyus/status/1282162901646802945?s=20


End file.
